First Love
by Maknae lines 1994
Summary: Bagaimana dengan cerita first love mu? masihkah kau mengingatnya? Jongin masih mengingatnya dengan baik. "Bagaimana dengan kekasih pertama Granny?". "Ini cerita yang sangat panjang Jihyunnie". HunKai fluff story.


Seoul 2050

Wanita yang sudah mencapai umur setengah abad itu duduk di kursi tunggu dari terminal kedatangan internasional. Ia sedang menunggu cucu nya yang baru saja datang dari Los Angles. Ia melambaikan tangan kanan nya saat seorang perempuan muda yang membawa tas besar berjalan keluar pintu. "Granny! Aku sangat rindu padamu" ucap perempuan itu sambil memeluk nenek nya. "Granny juga merindukan mu, Jihyun sayang" balas wanita tua tersebut sambil menyambut pelukan hangat cucu nya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Granny" ajak Jihyun sambil mendorong trolley barang nya. Mereka menaiki mobil sedan kesayangan nenek nya itu. "Biar aku saja yang menyetir Granny" tawar Jihyun. "Tidak perlu! Aku masih sanggup mengendarai nya tau? Naiklah, ayo kita lekas pulang"

Perjalanan mereka dilanda keheningan. Jihyun tidak tau harus membahas apa dengan Granny nya yang sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Tiba tiba handphone Jihyun bergetar, tanda panggilan masuk. Itu ibunya. "Hi Mom! Ya aku sudah bersama Granny sekarang. Mau bicara dengannya? Baiklah~~" Jihyun menaruh ponsel nya di phone standing diatas dashboard.

 _"Hello, eomma?"_

"Ya, ada apa Seyoon?"

 _"Tolong jaga Jihyun ya eomma, dia agak sedikit manja dan menyebalkan. Aku pun agak ragu mengirim nya untuk kuliah di Korea. Tapi kemauannya tak terbantahkan-"_

"Ya! Mom! Hentikan membuka kartu ku begitu" gerutu Jihyun.

"Ya ya hentikan Seyoona aku akan menjaga nya dengan baik, lagi pula sudah lama kan aku tidak bertemu cucu ku ini"

 _"Baiklah, terimakasih eomma. Hati hati di perjalanan. Jihyun bantu bantu nenek mu ya"_

"Yeah Mom"

Pip

"Nah Jihyun, tolong turun ya di café depan sana. Belilah apa yang kau mau dan tolong belikan nenek cokelat hangat dan kue jahe. Ini uang nya"

"Baik Granny"

Mobil itu menepi di depan sebuah café yang cukup sepi. Mungkin karena udara sangat dingin makanya orang orang malas keluar. Sudah lama Jongin tidak ke café ini. Selama tinggal di kota ini, jarang sekali ia ke daerah ini. Rumahnya berada di pinggiran kota, paling paling ia keluar hanya untuk kepasar atau supermarket dan berkumpul di rumah tetangga untuk arisan. Ia rindu masa kecil nya yang juga di kota ini. Terutama masa SMA nya. Ia tersenyum senyum sendiri mengingat kenangan indah masa SMA nya.

"Ini Granny" Jihyun memasuki mobil dan menyerahkan cokelat panas nenek nya. "Terimakasih sayang" kemudian ia menjalankan mobil nya menuju rumah.

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba, Mereka sampai di rumah minimalis yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi memiliki kebun yang amat luas dan penuh tanaman sayur mayur dan buah. Nenek Jihyun ini memang suka bercocok tanam. "Masuklah Jihyunie, itu kamar mu" ujar nya dan masuk ke dapur membuat minum untuk cucu manja nya itu. "Tidak kah kita tidur bersama Granny?" Tanya Jihyun dengan wajah memelas yang di buat buat. "Hahah baiklah baik, dasar manja. Bereskan bawaan mu. Tapi tetap masukkan ke lemari di kamar itu, kita tidur berdua nanti malam"

Jihyun bersorak senang lalu beranjak ke kamar nya. "Granny? Apa ini? Tumpukan buku apa ini?" Teriak Jihyun, "itu kumpulan TTS lama yang sudah ku isi, belum sempat ku jual" jawab nenek Jihyun itu. "Granny buatkan aku bingsoo juga, ya? Aku sangaaaaat rindu dengan bingsoo buatan Granny yang sangat lembut" ucap Jihyun dari dalam kamar. "Iya ini nenek sudah menyiapkan hanwoo untuk pesta kecil penyambutan mu nanti malam"

Jihyun segera berlari keluar kamar dan memeluk nenek nya. "Sungguh Granny? Sungguh?" Jihyun sangat antusias. Tentu saja, hanwoo memiliki rasa yang berebeda dengan daging kebanyakan. Hanwoo sangat enak. "Ya sayang, maka itu cepat selesaikan beres-beres mu ya"

.

.

.

"Terimaksih Granny untuk makan malam lezat nya" ucap Jihyun sambil memeluk nenek nya. Tak lama handphone Jihyun bergetar, kali ini bukan eomma nya. Jihyun segera bangkit dari atas kasur dan keluar kamar untuk menjawab telpon itu. Jongin tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang di bicarakan cucu nya. Namun ia dapat mendengar salam terakhir cucu nya sebagai penutup telpon itu. "Yes Jo honey, Good night". Sudah pasti itu kekasih cucu nya.

Jihyun kembali masuk ke kamar dengan senyum merekah. "Jadi? Cucu kesayangan ku sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Jongin. "Tentu saja Granny, aku kan sudah memasuki usia ideal untuk berpacaran" jawab Jihyun sambil tersenyum malu. "Kenalkan pada nenek ya nanti" Jihyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana dengan Granny?" Tanya Jihyun. "Apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin tak mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan kekasih pertama Granny?". "Ini cerita yang sangat panjang Jihyunnie" jawab Jongin. "Jadi? Siapa? Ceritakan Granny! Ceritakan!" Jihyun tampak tidak peduli durasi cerita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul 2015

 **1\. First meet**

"Jonginaaaa ayo cepat! Nanti kita tertinggal keretaaa" ucap Chanyeol teman perempuannya yang memiliki kelebihan tinggi badan, -sehingga jika sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol, Jongin harus sedikit menenggakan kepalanya-.

"Yaaa sabar Yeol! Ini juga sudah jalan cepat!" Teriak Jongin yang tertinggal di belakang Chanyeol. "Yah kan Jongin, kita ketinggalan kereta deh" ujar Chanyeol kesal karena mereka harus menunggu sekitar 15 menit untuk menunggu kereta lain.

"Hei, kenapa kalian berkeringat?" Tanya Baekhyun -teman perempuan Jongin yang lain; yang lebih pendek darinya- yang baru datang juga. "Chanyeol meengajak ku berlari lari ke stasiun, padahal kereta kan ada 15 menit sekali juga" sungut Jongin. Baekhyun tertawa renyah kemudian duduk di samping Jongin.

Tak lama rombongan beberapa lelaki -sekitar 4 sampai 5- datang dan duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Jongina, lihat lelaki yang disana? Itu yang di samping kakak ku, tampan ya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Diantara rombongan lelaki tadi memang ada kakak Baekhyun, Joonmyeon. Lelaki di sampingnya memang tampan, sangat tampan. Lelaki itu juga memiliki rahang tegas yang sangat sempurna di mata Jongin.

"Aku menyukai lelaki itu saat aku sekolah menengah pertama dulu, saat dia main ke rumah ku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama kakak ku" jelas Baekhyun. 'Ah aku tidak boleh menyukai lelaki itu, dia sudah menjadi incaran Baekhyun kan?' Jongin berujar dalam hati. "Siapa nama lelaki itu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kak Sehun. Oh Sehun namanya" jawab Baekhyun, dan pandangan kami bertiga tidak bisa lepas dari lelaki dengan rahang tegas itu sampai kereta datang.

Kami menaiki gerbong yang sama dengan rombongan lelaki tadi. Dan entah bagaimana sekarang Jongin berdiri tepat di samping Oh Sehun itu. Jongin mulai menganalisis lelaki bernama Oh Sehun ini. Pertama Jongin menyadari wangi parfume Sehun, Jo Malone. Jongin suka wanginya, sangat manly -walaupun Jongin memakai parfume strawberry dari body shop-. Kemudian Jongin memperhatikan tinggi badan lelaki itu, lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti -Jongin memang termasuk perempuan dengan tinggi berlebih-. Leher Jongin tepat setinggi bahu Sehun, tinggi yang tepat untuk bersandar kan? Eh?

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, tinggi badan Sehun sama dengan Chanyeol yang notabene teman tinggi Jongin ini. Ya Jongin tidak peduli lah, setidaknya Sehun lebih tinggi darinya. Sehun memiliki potongan rambut pendek berwarna karamel yang terlihat _fluff_ untuk di sentuh -seperti Nam Joohyuk menurut Jongin-. Bibir Sehun tipis, namun selalu basah karena setiap beberapa menit sekali ia mengulum nya. Sehun memeliki beberapa _freckles_ di wajahnya, namun itu membuat nya terlihat manis di mata Jongin. Sehun sedikit bercanda dengan teman temannya, Ia tersenyum! Jongin bersumpah bila senyum nya ini benar benar terlihat manis!

Jongin merutuki kenapa rumah nya begitu dekat saat ini. Hanya 1 stasiun saja ia sudah sampai. Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kak Joonmyeon turun dari kereta. Namun Sehun belum, Ia masih harus melanjutkan hingga 2 stasiun lagi bersama teman lainnya.

 **2\. He's my hero!**

Sudah seminggu ini Jongin terus memperhatikan Sehun itu. Jongin dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun begitu pendiam. Ia juga bisa bercanda, namun hanya dengan beberapa orang terdekatnya saja. Sehun juga ternyata aktif dalam kegiatan OSIS. Ia bagian mengurus calon osis, dan kebetulan Jongin adalah calon osis. Jongin sudah berusaha melupakan perasaannya kepada Sehun. Namun semakin Jongin melupakannya, Jongin semakin mencari tau. Bahkan Chanyeol bilang Jongin seperti stalker.

"Eum, Baek? Kalo misalnya aku suka Kak Sehun gimana? Kau marah ga?" Bisik Jongin saat guru sejarah nya sedang menjelaskan isi presentasinya. "HAHAHAHAHA" Baekhyun tertawa keras membuat semua mata menoleh ke arahnya. "Baek..."

"Ugh? Maaf" Baekhyun bangkit lalu membungkuk 90° ke arah orang orang. "Ck kau sih bertanya aneh aneh" rutuk Baekhyun. "Aneh apanya? Aku hanya meminta izin kok" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti. "Nah itu dia yang membuat ku tertawa, bodoh. Dengar ya, aku bukan kekasih Sehun apalagi ibunya. Untuk apa kau meminta izin padaku? Lagi pula aku sudah tidak menyukai Sehun, aku suka padanya saat aku sekolah menengah pertama. Sekarang aku suka Kak Yifan ugh dia sangat sangat sangat tampan"jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Sungguh?" Jongin senang sekali, setidaknya perasaanya tidak merusak persahabatannya. "Ya Jongin sayang~ semangat ya mendapatkan Kak Sehun ehehe dia terlalu pendiam dengan orang baru" Baekhyun memberi semangat.

Saat pulang sekolah Chanyeol izin padanya bahwa ia harus pulang cepat, nenek nya sakit dan semua orang di rumahnya sedang di rumah sakit menjenguk neneknya itu. Lalu Baekhyun juga harus cepat pulang karena ayahnya menjemputnya. Sedangkan Jongin masih harus latihan vokal bersama kelompok vokal nya. Ya, Jongin sangat suka bernyanyi, namun suara nya belum terlalu bagus sehingga ia ikut kelas vokal ini. Jam di handphone Jongin sudah menunjukan angka 5:49. Jongin menghela napas, kereta pasti ramai di jam pulang kerja seperti ini.

Jongin juga harus pulang sendirian karena teman temannya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Ia menyebrang menuju stasiun. Saat ia sampai di stasiun dan menunggu kereta nya tiba, ia melihat Sehun juga berjalan ke arahnya. Mungkin dia baru pulang OSIS. Dia berdiri tepat di samping Jongin. Jantung Jongin berdegup sangat kencang, padahal Sehun hanya berdiri di samping nya.

Beruntung kereta cepat datang. Namun seperti yang Jongin duga, kereta sangat penuh. Jongin memaksa masuk di celah orang orang yang berdiri di dalam gerbong. Beruntung tubuhnya masih muat masuk walaupun amat sangat berdesakan. Jongin membalik badannya agar menghadap pintu kereta -agar mudah keluar-. Saat ia berbalik ia di suguhi punggung tegap yang sangat di kenalnya, Oh Sehun.

Jongin mensyukuri rel kereta yang berkelok-kelok. Walaupun tubuhnya terhimpit, setidak nya dihadapannya adalah tubuh tegap Oh Sehun yang tetap wangi meski sudah sesore ini. Sayangnya lagi lagi Jongin merutuki jarak ke rumah nya yang hanya satu stasiun. Ia harus turun sekarang. Saat pintu di buka semua orang saling mendorong untuk keluar gerbong. Tubuh letih Jongin terdorong dorong dan hampir jatuh. Dari luar gerbong Sehun menahan Jongin yang hampir jatuh itu. Jongin sangat panik. "Ah maaf kak maaf, makasih ya kak" Jongin lekas berdiri dengan benar. "Iya, lain kali hati hati ya" jawabnya sambil kembali naik karena kereta akan jalan lagi.

Tubuh Jongin terasa sangat lemas. Dengan kalimat "hati hati ya" saja sudah ribuan kupu kupu beterbangan dalam perut nya. "Ugh kak kau suka sekali membuatku mual" keluh Jongin sambil senyam senyum sendiri.

 **3\. He gave me spirit**

"Eung iya kak maaf. Akhir akhir ini club vokal sangat sibuk. Aku tidak bisa membagi waktu dengan baik" jelas Jongin. "Harus kah mengorbankan osis? Kau sudah tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menjadi anggota tetap osis" ujar Luna yang juga bagian mengurus calon osis. "Iya kak tapi aku tetap tidak bisa, bulan ini ada 2 lomba yang harus ku urus" Jongin memberi pembelaan.

"Kenapa sih?" Sehun tiba tiba datang dari arah belakang Jongin. "Ini Hun, dia mau mengundurkan diri dari daftar calon osis. Dia bilang dia sibuk di club vokal. Tapi dia kan satu satu nya calon osis dari kelas nya" jelas Luna. "Eung iya kak, tapi aku tetap ikut pelatihan dasar kok. Kan aku calon pengurus club juga" tambah Jongin.

"Oh ya sudah ga masalah. Lagian kamu ada lomba kan bulan ini? Semoga menang ya" jawab Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Jongin pelan. "Ah? Nggg iya kak makasih. Kalo ada butuh butuh bilang aja kak sama aku, nanti kalo bisa aku bantu pasti aku bantu!" Ucap Jongin lalu segera bergegas karena pipi nya sudah sangat merah.

"Jongin? Kok muka nya merah? Abis di jemur ya? Telat lagi? Ih nanti makin item tau" tanya Chanyeol panjang lebar. "Ih nanya satu satu kek" kesal Jongin. "Iya maaf, lagian itu kenapa pipi ampe telinga merah semua gitu? Kayak abis panas panasan aja, alay". "Ih bukaaan ini gara gara.. kak Sehun"

"HAH? DIAPAIN KAMU SAMA SI SEHUN?!" Teriak Chanyeol. "Ih yeol! Berisik! Aku ga diapa apain kok. Cuma tadi dia perhatian banget jadi aku m-malu" jawab Jongin. "Oalah jadi kamu malu malu monyet gitu ya" balas Chanyeol sekenanya yang dibalas tonjokan ringan dari Jongin

 **4\. Sleep together?!**

Hari ini pelatihan dasar hari ke 2 untuk calon osis dan pengurus club. Jongin datang 15 menit sebelum waktu yang di tentukan. Baju olahraga Jongin agak sedikit kekecilan sehingga 'menyeplak' tubuh nya yang berisi itu, membuat kakak kelas perempuannya berdecak risih. Mereka menganggap Jongin sengaja mengecilkannya.

Pelatihan dasar ini sedikit 'keras'. Alasan mereka untuk membangun mental, agar mental calon osis dan calon pengurus club tidak lemah. Jongin beberapa kali terkena omelan karena ia yang tidak bergerak dengan cepat sesuai perintah. Mereka juga di jemur di lapangan, jalan dengan lutut dan lain sebagai nya. Mungkin seperti ospek ke 2?

"Jongin gapapa? Pucat muka kamu" Tanya salah seorang kakak kelas, YoonA. "Gapapa kak, masih kuat kok" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Nanti kalo udah ga kuat bilang ya ke kakak kakak nya".

Jelas Jongin pucat. Dia belum makan pagi. Jongin memiliki kebiasaan tidak bisa makan pagi, ya jadi ini resiko nya. Belum makan dan di hujani terik nya sinar matahari musim panas. "Ya sekarang kita pindah ke Aula ya!" Seru Kris si ketua osis. Jongin sangat bersyukur, akhir nya pelatihan di lanjutkan secara indoor.

Sebelum mencapai aula, Jongin melihat Sehun di ujung koridor. 'Oh dateng juga kak Sehun? Kok dari tadi ga keliatan sih?' Gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba tiba pandangan Jongin menggelap dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Kemudian ia pingsan.

YoonA yang melihat Jongin pingsan merasa panik. "Eh! Kris tolong dong nih Jongin pingsan!" Teriak YoonA pada Kris yang masih di lapangan. "Sini biar aku aja" Sehun tiba tiba datang dari arah belakang YoonA. "Oke, makasih ya Hun. Aku masuk dulu, ngurus yang di dalem".

Sehun menggendong tubuh Jongin menuju ruang kesehatan. Ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka memang kecil. Dimaksudkan agar tidak ada yang betah di sana dan memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran. Namun hal ini juga membuat Sehun kurang nyaman. Ia dan Jongin hanya berdua di ruang sesempit ini.

Sehun berusaha mentralkan nafsu nya melihat Jongin yang memiliki dada 'lumayan' dan berbaju sempit ini. Walaupun Sehun anak yang pendiam, namun ia tetaplah lelaki normal dengan hormon remaja. Untuk menetralisir 'hormon remaja' nya, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang Jongin sambil mendengarkan lagu. Namun lama kelamaan ia tertidur.

Tak lama Jongin menggerang kecil sambil berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Jongin merasa berat di daerah perut nya. Ia sedikit bangkit untuk melihat. Sehun?! Tidur bersamanya di ruang kesehatan?!

"Kau belum makan pagi ya?" Tanya Sehun tiba tiba. "Eh? Ngggg iya kak, aku ga biasa makan pagi. Kalo makan pagi pasti sakit perut sampai siang" jawab Jongin sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Yasudah sekarang kan sudah siang, makan dulu. Ini roti sama susu nya dari YoonA, kalau sudah ke aula lagi"

 **6\. Menyatakan Cinta**

Setelah menghabiskan susu dan roti nya, Jongin kembali ke aula. Namun saat dia sampai disana semua nya tengah beristirahat makan siang. Dan ruang aula terkunci, ia tidak bisa masuk. Hanya ada kakak kelasnya di dalam sana. Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di depan aula saja menunggu teman temannya. Sayup sayup terdengar orang orang bernyayi "selamat ulang tahun" dari dalam aula. Jongin berusaha mendengar lebih karena ia penasaran siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini. "Happy birthday Sehun" teriakan Jonghyun paling terdengar. 'Ah jadi kak Sehun ulang tahun hari ini ya? 6 Maret? Akan ku ingat ingat. Tahun depan ku harap aku bisa memberinya hadiah' pikir Jongin.

Tak lama pintu aula pun terbuka lagi. Kris berteriak agar semua berkumpul di lapangan untuk penutupan acara pelatihan ini. "Sebelum penutupan kita adakan games dulu ya" ujar Kris. "Mekanisme begini. Jadi setiap dari kalian menyilangkan tangan kiri dan kanan. Lalu genggam erat tangan orang di sebelah mu. Nanti kalian harus duduk dan berdiri lagi. Melingkar ya kita. Tapi genggaman nya ga boleh lepas ya. Mengerti?" Jelas Donghae. "Ngerti kaaak"

"Ya anak osis nya juga ikut ya, nyebar di sela sela adik kelas nya" teriak Kris. Jongin memberi tempat untuk kakak osis nya, yang kemudian tempat itu di isi oleh Jonghyun. "Ah iya nanti kalo ada yang terlepas, yang melepas dapat hukuman ya. Hukumannya perwakilan saja. Perwakilan osis dan calon osis nya" ucap Kris. "Dari calon osis nya Seulgi, dari osis nya Sehun. Setuju ya?" Tanya Donghae. "Setuju~"

Permainan pun dimulai. Tapi permainan ini memang bertujuan untuk menggoda Sehun sepertinya. Beberapa orang sengaja melepas genggamannya. "Oke karena yang lepas genggamannya banyak, hukumannya agak berat nih. Hukumannya nyatakan perasaan ya! Ayo Seulgi nembak Taeil!"

"Malu kaaak!" Teriak Seulgi sambil menutup muka nya. "Ayo udah cepetan biar cepet pulang" kata Kris. "Mmmh Taeil, aku suka kamu. Mau ga kamu jadi pacar aku?" Ucap Seulgi cepat. "Ayo Taeil jawab" ujar Donghae. "Nggg iya" jawab Taeil. Lalu teriakan dan siulan siulan menggoda bersahut sahutan.

"Giliran Sehun nih. Jarang jarang kan denger suara Sehun? Sekarang sekalinya denger dia nembak cewe!" Ucap Donghae iseng. "Siapa ya Kris enaknya?" Tanya Donghae. "Itu aja tuh yang itu" Luna menunjuk ke arah Jongin. "Aku kak?" Tanya Jongin panik dan kaget. "Iyaaaa ayo sini maju ke tengah"

Jongin pun maju ke depan dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Lama mereka hanya berhadap hadapan tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan bertatapan pun tidak. Jongin hanya menunduk dan Sehun yang menatap datar ke depan. "Oy Hun buru tembak" celetuk Jonghyun. "Mm mau ga jadi pacar aku?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Ga kedengeran Sehunnnn" teriak Luna

"Pegang dong tangannya"

"Tatap tapan biar asoy"

"Eh orang nih kalo nembak cewe tau dulu nama nya" seru Kangin. "Tau kok, nama nya Jongin kan?"

Deg

'Kok kak Sehun tau?'

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin lalu memandang manik mata Jongin dalam. "Jongin, aku suka sama kamu. Kamu jadi pacar aku ya?"

Hanya perasaan Jongin atau memang lebih terdengar memaksa dan posesif? Sungguh tahan Jongin sekarang! Ia sudah mau meleleh. Kaki nya lemas, sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup menopang. "Jawab dong Jonginnnnn" teriak YoonA. "Mmmh? Ah iya kak. Iya aku mau"

CIEEEEEEE


End file.
